A Kiss is Worth a 1000 Words
by Armor King
Summary: RikkuxYuna pairing! Don't like? Don't read! Yuna finds herself having deeper feelings for Rikku than she thought and she finally gets up the courage to ask the Al Bhed girl a favor. What will be the outcome?


(-Author's Notes-)

Okay, First off, I wanna dedicate this fic to a person that was apparently dispirited due to my having written a straight fic. So, This is a SHOUJO-AI FIC! And, If you happen to read this fic, Yunarikku fanatic, then I want you to know that I am still a HUGE fan of shoujo-ai! However, There are also some straight pairings that I like as well... it is all on my bio page. Now, Without further ado, a short one-shot about Rikku/Yuna! Here we go!

Summary: Yuna finds herself having deeper feelings for Rikku than she thought and she finally gets up the courage to ask the Al Bhed girl a favor. What will be the outcome?

(-Disclaimer, etc.-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X or X-2! I am only borrowing the characters for non-profit fanfiction! Don't sue me, okay?

Pairings: Rikku/Yuna!

Rating: K - K+

Genre: Romance/Humor

Length: 1 Chapter.

Warnings: None! Other than that this fic contains a girlxgirl pairing.

(-A KISS IS WORTH A '1000 Words'-)

)-Besaid Village-(

The Gullwings are in Besaid for a break from Sphere-hunting. Yuna is sitting in her hut and looking at her reflection in her dresser's mirror, Lulu and Wakka are standing a few feet behind her.

Yuna lifts her right hand and touches her fingers to her lips... "I can't!" she says, shaking her head once from left-to-right.

"Yuna..." Lulu says from behind the former High-Summoner, "You have to tell her the truth."

"For sure! Rikku needs to know how you feel, ya?" Wakka adds from slightly behind to one side of Lulu, he kinda scratches the side of his head, "I mean, all this hesitation ain't like you, ya?"

"Wakka is right, Yuna." Lulu confers, "... I do not claim to understand why you have come to feel for her the way you have. However--"

"Heeeeyy, Yunieeee!" Rikku's voice calls from outside, the Al Bhed girl running toward Yuna's hut... ... !CRASH! "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Rikku trips and smashes into the ground just outside the entrance to Yuna's hut and the three inside come out to survey the damage. They see Rikku sitting on the ground, her feet out to either side of her, and she's rubbing the side of her head and her behind, "Ouch... That hurt..." she says as she pushes herself up onto her knees and then hops up to her feet.

"What's up, Rikku?" questions Yuna after surpressing some giggles.

"Yunie!" Rikku responds, apparently excited, "Buddy told me that they're just getting sphere-waves from the beach here at Besaid!"

"Huh?" Yuna responds, her miscolored eyes widening a bit, "But, How come they just now started coming in?"

"I don't know." Rikku replies, shaking her head, "But, Shouldn't we go check it out?"

"Of course!" responds Yuna, nodding once with a smile, "Let's go!"

And just like that, the two girls are running off toward the beach, just as Paine comes walking up to where Lulu and Wakka are standing. Lulu turns to Paine, "So, How did you fare at convincing Rikku?" she asks the gray-haired sword-weilder.

Paine sighs, closing her red eyes, with a negative shrug, "All she kept saying was, 'I love Yunie! But...' and she would add on one excuse or another..." she replies, reopening her eyes, "Like, 'But, We're cousins so... it'd never work!'..." she pinches the bridge of her nose, "Man!" she continues, "If I hear that 'cousin'-excuse one more time... I swear, I think I'm gonna hurt something!"

Lulu's eyes widen somewhat, "Not either of them, I hope?" she questions.

"Nah." Paine responds, waving her hand back-and-forth, "I'll probably just find some fiends to take it out on, that's all."

"But, seriously." Wakka says (yipes! Wakka's the one wanting to be serious?), "Those two care so much for each other, you'd think they could figure out how the other feels, ya?"

"I'm surprised, Wakka." Lulu says, "You made an astute observation."

"Seems even knuckle-heads can have an intelligent moment." Paine says.

SCENE-SWITCH

)-Besaid Beach-(

Rikku is currently searching through bushes and Yuna is exploring near the water's edge, both trying to find the indicated sphere. Yuna pulls her hands up after having just washed the sand from them in the shallow water and she turns to look over toward where Rikku's searching. Yuna finds herself watching Rikku as the Al Bhed girl continues rumaging through the bushes and the brown-haired girl smiles.

"Eek!" Rikku cries out as a bird flies out of the bushes right at her face. The Al Bhed girl falls back out of the winged animal's flight-path and lands on her rear again with a -THUD-.

Yuna tries to contain herself, however, she quickly finds herself giggling out loud as she holds her left arm across her stomach and her closed right hand over her mouth. Suddenly, though, Yuna's laughing slows and she opens her miscolored eyes to see Rikku standing infront of her, looking at her. Rikku's green spiralled eyes are watery and her bottom lip is trembling... a sign that she's gonna start crying. Looking at the expression of the Al Bhed girl causes Yuna to stop laughing as Rikku skulks by her toward the edge of the water and squats down.

Yuna suddenly feels guilty about laughing and steps toward the girl from behind, "Rikku...?" she says, "I'm sorr--" she's cut off as Rikku splashes her with a handful of water.

Rikku starts giggling, "I gotcha!" she says through her laughter at the slightly drenched Yuna.

Yuna shakes some of the water off, "Rikku, You little..." she says.

"Uh-oh." Rikku says, still giggling, and she's soon splashed by Yuna, too. And, thus, a short splash-match commences... which ends with the two girls standing, both rather soaked and laughing.

After a few minutes, Yuna makes a decision as her laughter slows and she looks at the blonde Al Bhed girl infront of her. "Rikku?" Yuna says, attempting to gain the girl's attention, "Rikku."

Rikku's laughter slows and she looks up toward Yuna, "Yah, Yunie?" she responds, "What's up?"

Yuna blushes and fidgets a bit, turning her gaze to the ground.

"What's a matter, Yunie?" Rikku asks, her laughter stopping as she leans forward and tilts her head to see Yuna's reddish face, "If something's wrong, I wanna help!" she straightens up and jerks her right fist downward.

"R-Really, Rikku?" asks Yuna, slowly raising her gaze toward Rikku, her blush dissipating, "I'm glad you said that, but..." she continues, looking almost sad, "Do you really mean it?"

"O'course!" Rikku responds, nodding twice, "I'd do anything ta help you, Yunie!"

... short silence, "... kiss me."

"Whaaa?" Rikku responds with her eyes widening largely and blinking several times.

"Please, Rikku?" Yuna says, stepping closer to the Al Bhed girl, "Just one kiss? There's something I hafta know... please?"

"..." Rikku puts her arms behind her back, gripping one wrist in the other hand, and looks down at the ground as she rubs the toes of her right foot against the sand, "... I can't say 'no' ta you, Yunie. It's just..." she blushes, 'Why can't I just say -Yunie, I love you!-...?', "Okay, Yunie... I'll kiss you, if that's what you really want?"

Yuna nods once slowly and Rikku steps closer to the former High-Summoner, placing her hands on Yuna's shoulders.

Rikku takes a slow breath and lets it out, "... 'kay, Yunie, Ya ready?" she asks, getting another nod from Yuna, "I've, uh, never done this, but... here goes nothing!" Rikku pushes herself up a bit, as Yuna is just slightly taller than her, and purses her lips. The Al Bhed girl leans closer and... she gives Yuna a quick light peck on the lips, then pulls back, "How was that?" she questions, smiling as she tilts her head to one side.

Yuna returns the quick peck, "That was great, Rikku! Thank you!" she says.

"You're welcome, Yunie!"

TIME-SKIP

The two girls are sitting beside one another at the end of the pier, holding hands with their bare feet in the water. Their shoes are setting on the pier just behind them. The two are both looking down at the water and Rikku is slightly kicking her feet back-and-forth.

"Rikku, I--" Yuna starts, but is cut off.

"I know, Yunie, 'cuz I feel the same." Rikku says, as she stops kicking her feet in the water. She then suddenly splashes Yuna with water again and releases her hand, then dives into the water. She starts swimming away, "Nyah! Nyah! Betcha can't catch me, Yunie!" she states, playfully as she giggles.

Yuna stands up on the pier and smiles, "We'll see about that!" she states and dives into the water to give chase. Both girls laughing and... having completely forgotten the sphere they were searching for.

SCENE-SWITCH

)-Besaid Village-(

Paine, Lulu, and Wakka are sitting in Wakka's hut, drinking tea.

"Perhaps, You should go assist them in finding the sphere?" Lulu suggests to Paine.

"There's no sphere." Paine replies, simply, taking a sip of her tea.

"What do you me--" Lulu starts, but cuts herself off, "Ah, I see. A shrewd trick, indeed." she says instead.

Wakka just looks confused, scratching his head, "What're you guys talking about?" he questions, apparently lost.

(-THE END-)

Ramblings: There it is! Hey, I think this one came out pretty darned good, eh? Review and give your opinion, even if it's a flame. I don't know if it was very 'Humor'ous or not, but I still think it's pretty good, y'know. A-anyway, I've gotta go... I'm planning some other fics and I need to start typing them. Btw, Most of my future fics will probably be like this one... as in, ONE-SHOTS! Yeah, I think it's better in some cases, especially for 'cute' fics without Action, Adventure, or stuff like that. Well, Ja! 


End file.
